Falling Dusk
by Notit
Summary: Jake has imprinted on Renesmee. Renesmee doesn't know. Renesmee is plotting to keep him away from other females. And the Volturi have plots of their own. a/n I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Jacob/Nessie romance
1. Chapter 1

Jacob

Most people dislike being away from the people whom they love, but this is different. It isn't just love; it was obsessive, undying devotion that shook me to my core from the moment I laid eyes on her. The physical pain of being separated seemed to grow stronger with each passing day—like my heart is slowly being ripped out and scalded with flames that sear all the way down my throat, making it difficult to even breathe. I don't know how much longer I can tolerate being away from her without going insane.

Nessie has been gone for a full two months with her father and mother visiting their dangerous friends in the Amazon: Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Meanwhile, I have spent the summer worrying and making long distance phone calls every few minutes. The telephone bill is going to cost Edward a small fortune, but I cling to the few moments out of everyday that I can hear her voice and it seems like she is close again and I know she is alright. She must sense how much I need to hear her, because we always come up with something to talk about. She never lets the phone ring more than once, before answering with the most beautiful voice in the world.

Of course, being worried about Nessie was nothing new. I have worried about her liking the taste of human blood. I also worried that she was aging much too fast and how to tell her I had imprinted. My first two worries had already been taken care of, her thirst is easily controlled without innocents dying and Nessie's rapid development has finally started to tapper off, though she is still growing quicker than a normal human.

Nessie isn't human. She is half-human, half-vampire hybrid. It has only been six years since she was born, but she appears closer to her early teens and usually acts older. Bella and Edward Cullen are her parents and they live here in Forks, Washington with the rest of the Cullens. Their family is bond together by love and the two things they all have in common: vampirism and their ability survive on a strictly non-human blood diet.

I'm not entirely normal either, which is why I have my third worry. I am the leader of a pack of shape shifting werewolves. A pack dedicated to protecting humans from unfriendly immortals. And like all the wolves in my pack, there was a risk of imprinting, becoming uncontrollably bond to another. It's like love at first sight, only a bit freakier and 1,000 times stronger.

Nessie knows that I love her and worry about her. She doesn't know that I have imprinted on her. She doesn't know that I am in love with her, that I am devoted to her for all eternity and I would rather die than see her unhappy. Not to mention being separated from her is almost unbearable and waiting for her to return is driving me insane. The only break I get is when I phase into the wolf and escape from the human emotions for a little while, but even as the wolf I feel her absence.

The grass in front of the Cullens' large white house is getting worn down into a path. I've been pacing here since I phased back into my human form at sunrise. Alice got tired of watching me pace and left with Jasper for the airport early. Alice promised she would pick them up at the airport and they would be home by noon, but she wouldn't let me go with her and Jasper to the Airport. Stating the car would be crowded enough without trying to squish a werewolf in the back seat, which even without luggage was a tight squeeze. She insisted that after two months, waiting a few minutes longer wouldn't kill me, but I am beginning to doubt that. It was a quarter 'til twelve already. Where the heck is she?


	2. Chapter 2

Renesme

"We're home!" Mom exclaimed loudly, nudging me awake and smiling happily. I squinted hazily at her through heavy eyelids, being surrounded by people who never slept or got tired could really be annoying. I peaked out the window Dad had carefully closed to keep out the sunshine from the open sky above the clouds, sure enough we were back on the ground and it was raining, a sure sign that we were back in Forks, Washington. I groggily started to gather my things while dad got up and stretched. I knew he was just faking stiffness for the sake of the humans, but he made a good show of it.

I pressed my hand against Mom's cheek with a vague image of a restroom on my mind. We headed there while Dad went to get our luggage and went to meet up with Alice and Jasper. Needing such things was just another downside of being part human. But at least I didn't smell bad. I laughed as I thought of Jacob. Jacob, along with the other wolves, disliked the sugary flower smell that the vampires had; and the vampires thought the wolves smelled like wet dogs. Personally I thought both smelled fine. I liked the sugary sweet smell of my family as well as the deep woodsy timber smell of the wolves and they both seemed okay with my smell.

Mom stood casually by the mirrors waiting for me. She looked beautiful as always. Her gorgeous wavy dark hair was casually pulled back into a loose ponytail, away from her unnaturally pale face. Her skin seemed to glow even in the fluorescent lighting. Her face was lively, but a pale shadow under her brilliant honey gold eyes made her look like she was short on sleep. But Mom would never sleep.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Everyone in my family had beautiful honey gold eyes that lightened and darkened, everyone except for me. My eyes were pretty, sure— but human. And a part of me really disliked being different from the rest of my family. My eyes were brown like Mom's had been before, a boring, human brown. Jacob claimed to love brown eyes, but I was sure he was just weird. Who could possibly prefer brown to the beautiful changing eyes that the vampires had?

Mom frowned at me, "What's wrong?"

I grimaced. My thoughts must have shown on my face. "It's nothing, I just miss Jacob."

I did really miss Jacob. This was the longest we had ever been separated since I was born. Being away from him was almost like loosing a part of myself. Not that Jacob would let me loose track of him. He must have called me at least twice an hour. I was a little pleased with how neurotic my absence made him. I was more than a little possessive of him and I was happy to find out he felt the same. I just couldn't figure out why. I didn't get that way with anyone else; it had just always been that way with Jacob, he was mine.

The car ride home seemed to take forever even with Alice's usual speeding and I must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I remember is banging my head on the front seat as Aunt Alice smashed the break to the floor to avoid running Jacob over. The idiot had run straight down the middle of the driveway to greet us. Didn't he know everyone in my family speeds? I smiled and bounded out of the car into his arms. His enthusiasm was intoxicating and horribly contagious. It felt wonderful to be in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob

I don't think I would have minded getting ran over by Alice if it meant seeing my Nessie again, one second sooner. The second she was back everything was right in the world again. She was out of the car, before I could even reach the door. Instinctively I caught her in my arms and twirled her around.

Everything about her is intoxicating. I tucked my head into her hair and breathed in the warm familiar scent. The movement was familiar and well rehearsed, but something had changed. Undoubtedly it was her. She was always changing. I wondered with a pain how much I had missed. I held her at arms length and looked her up and down, my eyes lingering unconsciously.

Her clothes clung ever so slightly around her chest before draping gently down around her curvy figure. I tried very hard not to imagine what she must look like under her clothes, but the visual was almost too easy. She definitely filled out over summer. I shook my head and realized I had been quiet a minute too long and worse my thoughts weren't private anymore. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward sending me a death glare.

"You've really grown up this summer," I stammered. Did I just say that? Well if anyone had any doubts before where my head was they knew now.

"Have I?" Nessie asked. I looked down at her and realized her cheeks had blushed a deep pink.

"Yeah," I answered, instantly speechless. She looked beautiful and the effect of the blush on her face had me completely dazzled. I was slowly realizing that I was holding the most beautiful girl on the planet in my arms. A normal girl might look bad after sleeping on an airplane, but not Nessie. Nessie was always breathtakingly beautiful. I floundered for a second trying to come up with something to say. Then finally some words clicked into place.

"How was your trip?"

"Nice save Jake," she laughed at me. She was laughing at me, but it made her look even prettier. I wasn't sure what to make of that. How much did she already know? Did she know I was obsessed with her?

"I had a really great time. The Amazon was amazing. I think Dad is still a little angry with Kachiri, she kept trying to take me hunting with them, not that I would ever consider it. How were things here?"

"Same as usual," I lied, taking a few seconds to recover from the image of her hunting the way other vampires did— hunting mortals. ¨It was a little boring here."

¨Why don't you come with us next time?"

"Sorry Nes, you know why I didn't come. Wolves and vampires don't mix well, especially not those on the traditional blood diet." I frowned down at her. She pretended to pout. Normally I would have rolled my eyes, but I couldn't bear to take my eyes off of hers.

"I know," she sighed. "I missed you." She reached up and smoothed the frown lines away with her fingers. An intense jumble of images and emotions flashed through me at her touch. I desperately wanted to kiss her, but I knew it would be a mistake.

"I missed you too," I told her. Those weren't the words I was looking for. I wanted to tell her everything. More than anything in the world I wanted to keep her here in my arms forever. Edward sent me another warning glare, he was still reading my thoughts and I quickly tried to wipe my mind blank. Holding her in my arms like this suddenly seemed too intimate. _She's only six_ I chanted silently in my head. I needed some time to rethink this and get my head straightened out. I took a deep breath and I focused on trying to act normal, forcing myself to let go of her.

"I'm sure Blondie and the others are anxious to see you too. Esme and the doctor just got home."

I walked with Nessie down the rest of the driveway to the house and opened the door for her. Sure enough, the rest of her family was waiting for her. She walked ahead of me and was quickly enveloped in hugs and kisses. Her hips swayed ever so slightly as she walked.

Edward stomped on my foot as he carried their bags into the house and I heard my toes brake with an audible crack. I faked a sneeze so Nessie wouldn't see me wince. The last thing I wanted was to cause her concern on her first day back. I slipped into the bathroom to fix my toes, trying not to limp. I just had to control my thoughts, so that she wouldn't suspect anything weird and Edward wouldn't kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee

"Morning!" I shouted happily, prancing through the back doors to the kitchen where Rosalie and Alice were chatting to each other.

Alice shot me an exasperated look, "Darn it, Nessie. You just made my entire schedule for the day disappear."

"Opps, sorry Alice," I tried to make my grin look apologetic, "What did you have planned?"

"We're going shopping in Seattle," Rosalie answered for her, since Alice was busy concentrating on trying to see around me with her face was pinched up into a slight frown. I knew the expression well; it was the look she got whenever she tried to see the future with me around. "Do you want to come?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I pulled some cereal out of the cupboard. The sugar didn't quite cover up the disgusting flavor, but Jake was running with the pack this morning and I still wasn't allowed to go hunting by myself. Alice beamed at me, it had been awhile since I had agreed to let them take me shopping, but I needed it. I had outgrown just about everything I owned.

"You'll need some school clothes," she nodded to herself. "Something acceptable for gym class… defiantly not sweat pants." I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on getting the cereal down my throat without tasting it. I managed a few mouthfuls before Rosalie made me choke.

"She could really use some lingerie too. Her training bra is much too small."

"My bra is fine," I whined when I was able to speak again, but neither of them were listening too me anymore. I felt my cheeks turning crimson. The thought of having to wiggle into silky, lacy things Alice would pick out gave me nausea.

My aunts turned the conversation to other topics, giving me time alone with my thoughts. Jacob has been acting different ever since I got back from the Amazon. My friendship with Jacob has always been natural and easy, easy as breathing. I've always understood him and what he is thinking, but now I didn't. He seems unhappy and worried about something. Maybe he doesn't like that I am growing up. Either that or he likes it more than he thinks he should. The only thing that I'm sure about is that he hasn't imprinted on anyone while I was away. It scares me that someday he might. Someday he may meet "the one", the one who will take him from me, like Emily took Sam from Leah— and I won't even be able to hate her because it won't be her fault. For now he's still my Jacob, the Jacob who will be there every day and even move across the country to keep our group together.

We will be moving to New Hampshire in the fall. It makes the most sense. My parents' plans to attend college had been pushed back as far as they possibly could be, mostly thanks to me. I don't want to leave Forks, but my family is starting to attract attention. Most aspects of vampirism are simple enough to hide, but the eternal youth part can be a bit conspicuous. Carlisle, my twenty something grandpa, is already pretending to be pushing forty. There are whispers at the hospital about Carlisle flying to California every month to get new cosmetic procedures done. We needed to move on before more dangerous theories about his lack of aging started to surface.

All of the practical arrangements have been taken care of. My parents will be pretending they have graduated from high school a year early. So they will be 17 again, newly weds off to college together. Mom will be studying classical languages and literature. Dad will be studying philosophy.

I will be Dad's younger sister who he got custody of when our parents died in a small airplane crash. Since it is my first time in high school, I'll be starting as a freshman. Rosalie and Emmett are enrolling in high school with me as juniors. Carlisle will be their legal guardian and Dad's uncle. Alice and Jasper are taking a break from school and taking a vacation.

Jacob refuses to let Dad or Carlisle pay for his tuition, so he has gotten a part time job at a local mechanic shop and enrolled in the community college. Jacob's small pack— Embry, Randy, Leah, and Seth are coming along. Quill will take Jake's spot on the tribal council, since he can't leave Clare. The larger pack, Sam's pack, is staying put. They have more than enough members to do their duty as "the protectors", even with a few of the older and imprinted members drifting back to their normal human lives.

Alice drove us to the mall. Predictably Alice and Rose found armfuls of clothing within a matter of minutes; Alice grabbed several items for me without even showing them to me, claiming she already knew that I would like them. But Rosalie preferred a fashion show. Undergarments were the worst. Alice picked out panties and gave them to the eagerly waiting sales clerk by the armful while Rose tried to fit me into every bra they had. They showed no mercy in tossing me the most embarrassing frilly garments they could find and shouting out my measurements loud enough for the entire department to hear: "Alice, the B is too small, it bulges under here. Nes is going to have to go straight from an A to C… Oh you're going to love this one, look it's pink!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob

Over night my relationship with Nessie has changed. It's one thing to protect and pal around with a six year old. It's another to suddenly find her attractive. Even if Nessie really was 16 or 17 years old, I'm an adult and she is still a kid. This is so screwed up. I need to back off, give her time to grow up.

But how do I back away from the one person I can't bear to be without? She is the reason that I am packing up and moving halfway across the country. The Cullens are moving and I am moving too, it has already been decided. And of course my pack has decided to follow and head east; they won't tolerate being left behind.

Come to think of it, it is probably a good thing some of us are leaving La Push. The reservation would probably get ripped to pieces with too many werewolves with anger management issues in La Push. With no vampires present at the moment, there's no one to rip into shreds except each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee

It was Monday morning, the first day of school. I opened my eyes to my new bedroom. Dad had bought us a small house down the lane from the renovated mansion Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett were living in. I brushed the tangles out of my hair in front of the mirror in my bedroom as I practiced my lines. I repeated them over again with my eyes squeezed shut "Renesmee Masen… Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Nessie Masen… Masen" No matter how many times I said it, it just didn't sound right.

The words sounded like a lie, I was a Cullen. It wasn't fair. My name was Renesmee Cullen and Forks, Washington was my home. I didn't want to lose either one. But I had to. The people in Forks were beginning to doubt that my frozen at twenty-three grandfather was really age thirty-five and that my teenage parents were really in their mid-twenties. So I had to learn to call this house home and accept the new name.

The rain was splattering loudly against the windows of the silent house. The others had gone "out to breakfast". I had stayed home from the hunt. I had told everyone I was trying to start out my first year as a normal teenager with a normal, human breakfast. But truthfully there was another reason I was refraining from drinking my favorite meal.

I had spent the weekend flipping through the piles of recently unpacked books in Carlisle's study. They were all familiar, old, and worn out. But only one of them had ever worried me. Three passages still weighed heavily on my mind: "the blood thereof, shall ye not eat" (Genesis 9:4), "Ye shall eat the blood of no manner of flesh" (Leviticus 17:14), and "be sure that thou eat not the blood: for the blood is the life; and thou mayest not eat the life with the flesh" (Deuteronomy 12:23). Was it true that it was evil to drink the blood of any manner of flesh? I wondered idly if I had already been damned to hell. But I couldn't think about that just now. I should have consulted Carlisle about it, but I would have to wait and do that later. School was starting in an hour.

I have never been enrolled in school before. My growth spurts made it impossible to stay in a class of any kind—Alice tried enrolling me in ballet when I was tall enough to pass for five, it lasted less than two weeks before I out grew my ballet flats. She didn't try again. For the same reason, making and keeping mortal friends has always been impossible until now.

I'm looking forward to starting high school. I've been aging more normally. This is going to be the year that I will finally get to attend a school like all the normal people. I will make friends, graduate, go to college, and maybe even be able to come back to my five year reunion. I will have graduated high school before I turn ten, but I will look like I am in my early twenties. Within the next year or two I will stop aging. Soon it won't be my rapid aging, but my lack of aging that will be the problem. These next few years are my only chance to pretend to be normal. I will never be normal again. Sucks, I know. Did I mention my only friends are werewolves?

I hate being stuck in the middle between mortal and immortal. I'm not mortal enough to be normal and I'm not immortal enough to compete with the speed and strength of the wolves and vampires. The only way I have ever been able to beat Jacob in a race is if he stays in his human form. I am no match for the wolves or vampires. They are far too fast and too strong. The thought of strength sent a flashing image of Jake's bare, tanned, heavily muscled torso through my head.

It thrilled me that Jacob might have noticed me and found me to be attractive. In my deepest thoughts, the ones I carefully kept quiet from my dad, I want more than friendship with Jacob. In my sleep, when my thoughts were freest, Jacob morphed into my prince charming, my Romeo, and provides an identity to the faceless groom waiting at the end of the aisle in the wedding of my fantasies.

He was the guy from the fairytales who could make problems fade away with a single kiss. Of course, Jake's kisses would be much better if they were on my lips. Perhaps this year I would finally be able to move the kisses on my forehead to my cheeks and then finally to my lips. Kisses from Jake on my forehead are nice. But I want kisses that are passionate, even lustful. I want Jacob to feel that way about me. And the subtle, as if anything Jake did could be considered subtle, glances that I had caught Jake giving me from the corner of his eye had given me hope. But Jake wouldn't act on it.

Even if he did feel the way I hoped he did, Jacob cared too much to risk hurting me the same way Sam did Leah when he imprinted on someone. Someday Jake was bound to imprint on someone and it wasn't going to be me. So far all of the other wolves have imprinted on someone in the tribe, a descendant or blood tie to the pack. I don't have any wolf linage in my blood. But maybe Jake's future imprint hasn't been born yet. Maybe, if we gave it a chance, we would have years to spend together before "she" came. The thought of Jake falling hopelessly in love with someone made me sick.

Maybe if I kept him away it would never happen. I smiled; Jake had already moved away with us. I could protect him. I just had to keep him away from any female members of the tribe. It wasn't fair that he should lose his freewill anyway. Given time, I would prove to Jake that I was worthy. I would make him love me despite the risk. I wanted to be his equal, his companion, his friend, and his lover. I don't want to be treated as a child or his dependent charge any longer. And Jake wanted me to be happy, didn't he?

I walked into high school with my two body guards on either side of me. The crowd of students was openly gaping at my entourage, Emmett was cracking is knuckles and smiling in a carefree way while Rose gave the death glare to boy who looked my way. I wished I could ditch them both. They weren't helping with my plan to make friends and blend in.


End file.
